Red knots of fate
by snowdrop1905
Summary: A new town, a new school, a new leaf. Shelly was once a rising star, and and thanks to a (now ex) boyfriend a gang member. Can she keep the past in the past? Or will she have to relive the madness? And most of all can she keep all of this a secret from all of her new friends? *I don't own any characters used. And this is my first fan-fic. Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to an unfamiliar bird singing. I searched the depths of my mind trying to figure out what bird was calling so loudly at 5:30 in the morning. The only bird I could think of was a Bobolink, but it was WAY too early for them to be here. Then I opened my eyes, saw the moving boxes and remembered. This was not Virginia. This was New York. I had moved from a little sleepy town to another sleepy town, but the one I came from comprised of a bunch of farms and orchards. This one was of a few mansions and a suburb. I think there is a park but that pretty much is the only place that wasn't developed. The town's name was Albion. But apparently back in the 60's a B-movie had been filmed here about a dramatic teenage love triangle. The movie had been named Sweet Amoris. The name stuck. As I stretched I suddenly felt a wave of nervousness. It felt a little weird because I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be nervous about. Then it hit me, first day of school in a new town. Oh boy, I was in for a ride. Eek!

I hurried into my shower, vaguely wondering what girls in this school wore. I didn't care much for fashion, but I didn't want to look like a complete loser on the first day. After scrubbing myself clean, I opened my half-moved in closet and picked out a pair of plain jeans and a well-worn graphic tee with a Guns-and-Roses logo, a soft lambskin-leather jacket, and sneakers. I dressed and put on a touch of makeup. Not much, just a bit of pink lip-gloss and some eyeliner and brown mascara. It looked nice against my pale skin and uber-long dark auburn hair (it reaches past my waist). I put my hair back in a low pony tail, and then drifted toward the kitchen.

I felt a little lonely eating cereal by myself. But I was the one who had managed to become emancipated with the full support of my parents. And I was the one who managed to buy a little duplex and rent out the upstairs flat for a bit of extra money. I had rented it out to a really sweet woman about thirty years old, we became friends while we communicated by e-mail before I moved, and now she insisted I call her Auntie Tata.

She ran a small version of the Wish foundation, instead of granting the larger wishes like going to Scotland, they visited smaller children in costume occasionally in all of the hospitals within an eight hour drive. The men would dress up as knights, super heroes, and Santa Claus. The women would dress up as princesses, super heroines, fairies and Mrs. Claus. They often organized marches-for-cures, fundraisers, and benefit dinners. As a result she was often in costume. She also worked as a freelance writer for health magazines about the effects of hope and laughter on the psyche and the body. Apparently both can speed up the healing process and often relieve pain far more efficiently than many drugs.

I had introduced her to my parents when they helped me move in a while ago. They told me later that they felt safer knowing a trustworthy person would be nearby if anything happened, apparently. Then my mom started to blubber about how I was still growing up too fast and she hoped that I was successful this time. I needed a hair dryer after I hugged her goodbye.

School started at 8:00 sharp, but it never hurt to be a bit early. I walked down the front steps past the roses and pulled out my keys. Sitting in my parking space was my baby. A beaten up Yamaha motorcycle. Even If it's a bit mud splattered, it looks like a grand (if old) war horse to me. I hopped on, and steeled myself for the day ahead. I silently wish that there are untaken cute boys for me to befriend/ date. May my wish be answered? Please?

With my hair stuffed inside my black helmet (almost impossible at this length), I admired the scenic town houses, little shops, and comfortable looking houses. I passed by an ivy covered gate, it looked like something you would see in a movie. The gate was wrought Iron and the ivy looked trained to carelessly spiral around the points of the gate. Someone had a good gardener. It reminded me of a painting I saw once in Chicago. As I passed by the expensive gate, I noticed a very expensive looking gray car. As I continued my journey to school, I noticed that the car was always behind me. Maybe a student lived in that huge mansion?

I puttered into the school parking lot and noticed that there were a lot of people already here. Most of them were hanging out by the steps. I pulled into a spot that was the farthest away from the school, no need to make an entrance.

I was about to pull of my helmet when I heard "Hey Castiel!" I took off my helmet and looked in the direction that the voice came from. I saw a pretty blonde girl wearing what seemed to be designer clothes in the fancy gray car I had noticed earlier. After she saw my face her smile slid off her face like someone had just spilled juice on her Gucci purse. "Oh, sorry" she said with a sneer. The driver leaned forward. It was a professional looking guy with hair just as blonde as the girl's, and with what seemed to be golden eyes. Needless to say my heart stopped. "Sorry to bother you, my sister thought that you were someone we knew." I smiled brightly and said, "No harm done." He smiled back and said "See you later then." Using my social skills I came up with: "Yes, I hope you have a nice day." Then they drove away. Oho. Looks like my prayers WERE answered.

I strolled up towards the front of the building; it looked pretty new and well-funded. There were extensive gardens and playing fields. Oh my Jelly-beans, the football field had ASTRO-TURF! As a member of my old school's marching band, (Go Cyclones!) I knew what a joy it was to march across the sweet, even, soft turf. I loved this school already.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I got inside the school, I headed straight toward the office. It was a simple place, a few well positioned plaques, plastic plants, and small photographs were the decorations of choice. As of all other schools that I had been in, they had thought that this was high-style too. A middle-aged woman with shorty, curly hair was talking to someone on the phone behind the desk. "You must be here to register as a new student." She said with a smile. "Actually I am just here to make sure all of the forms made it through the mail." She frowned like she was thinking. "That must have been the letter from Virginia that was promptly soaked by an errant ink-bottle. We couldn't see the return address, and the forms were fully saturated with ink, so we couldn't even tell who it was from." "Yeah, that would be me." She paused for a second. "Go see Nathaniel in the student council room; he can help you with registering." She gave me the basic directions, and then I departed with a "Thank you".

I forged my way through the crowd of unfamiliar people that I would soon be classmates with. I wonder if any of them were juniors like me. When I rounded a corner, I ran into a boy who was walking very fast. Needless to say, we both fell over with an "Umph!" from him and a little "eek!" from me. We were both sprawled across the floor rather awkwardly; he had managed to land on top of me. "Sorry!" he half stuttered. "I didn't see you coming" As I gathered myself I replied "No, I should have paid a bit more attention." Then I saw his face. He was pale, with this gorgeous white-blond/silver hair with black-dyed tips. His most stunning feature was his eyes. One was a liquid golden color; the other was an iridescent green. My wishes never came true, but now it seems whoever is in charge of granting wishes has taken a liking to me. I picked up a top hat that went with his Victorian-styled clothes and handed it to him. I noticed a note book on the ground that was open to a page. I closed it and placed it in his hands. (They had very elegant fingers!) He smiled a tiny smile. "Thank you." He helped me get up and then said "Why don't we meet in the courtyard under the big oak tree at lunch? I am sure that you would fit right in." He pointed at my graphic-tee with the guns-and-roses logo. "That would be great!" He grinned. I waved good bye to him and continued on my quest for the student council room.

When I finally arrived there were still almost twenty minutes before school began. "Excuse me, but I am looking for Nathaniel, do you know where he is?" Someone came out of another room, maybe they keep all of the files in there? "I'm right here, what do you need help with?" It was the same guy from the parking lot! "I am a new student here, I heard from the secretary that you could help me register as a new student." I was beginning to blush a bit. Something about him made me feel a little nervous. And I have nerves of steel, it comes with preforming. "Do you have the student registration form, a picture of yourself, and twenty five dollars for the registration fee?" I rifled through my green Harry Pottered themed messenger bag. "I have everything but the form." He thought for a second. "I think that the form requires that your guardian or parent to sign it; you may not be able to register until tomorrow." I blushed. "Um, I'm emancipated. If you give me a minute to fill it out, I can give it back right away." He smiled softly and tuned away to search through the stacks of paper inhabiting a shelf. "Yet another one." He mumbled under his breath.

Soon I had filled out the form and handed it back to him. "I'll make sure that this reaches the principal." Nathaniel said softly. Then he blushed a bit. "Um, would you like to eat lunch here? I could show you around after we eat." Then I blushed. "I'm sorry, but I already have plans for today. Maybe tomorrow?" "Yes, that would be great." He continued to blush harder. "Well here is your class schedule, and it starts in about five minutes." "Thank you a lot, Nathaniel." Then I stepped back out into the hall way.

I was just about to reach my first class, Trig, when somebody slammed into me. Luckily this time I managed to stay upright. This time instead of apologizing I was getting ready to ask if they needed their eyes checked, why anyone would suddenly change from going forward to a left oblique is a mystery to me. I looked and saw the same pretty girl who thought I was someone called "Castiel" this morning. "Watch out where you are going loser!" She glared at me, as well as her posse of two almost-but-not-quite-as pretty girls. "I think you may need your eyes checked, not only do you think that you were walking in a straight line, you also think that I care what you say." I snapped back. It seemed that everyone in the hall way stopped and stared at me. "Don't you talk to me like that LOSER, or I will make your life a living hell!" She yelled. I was not about to be bullied, not by a stuck up little princess or anyone for that matter. "Oh, watch out. We got ourselves a bad a** over here" I said sarcastically. Then she slapped me. Or she tried to anyway. It was a bit tricky but I side stepped at the last moment and caught her arm, it was covered in bracelets that could probably feed a family of five for a month if sold. I put her up against the wall and grabbed her by the collar. I put my face close to hers and growled. "Try anything like that again sweetie, and you'll need someone more than those two lackeys to stop me." My hands started to shake; I needed to stop this now before I get into trouble. I let her go and stomped off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I stepped through the door, a cheery looking redhead greeted me and said "I saw how you stood up to Amber earlier, that was really brave. Don't take it personally; she's like that with everyone. I'm Iris by the way." I smiled back and said "I'm Shelly Loveworth, that's short for Michelle, nice to meet you." "Hey want to sit next to me? We tend to have a few minutes left at the end of class to chat." Iris asked. "Sure!" I replied. I settled into the desk that was next to Iris, and a window.

"Now, I believe we have a new student today. Please come to the front of the room, tells us your name, and something about yourself, then we'll ask questions for a minute or two." The teacher was a worn looking lady with a plain blue dress on. I stood up a walked to the front of the room the way I would have across a stage. Head up, shoulders back, steps even, light, and flowing. I turned toward the class and smiled brightly. "My name is Michelle Loveworth, but please call me Shelly. I came from Westmorland county Virginia, and I adore the color rainbow. Have any questions for me?"

A few hands went up around the room and I choose a plain looking boy near the door. "Was that you I saw riding on the motorcycle this morning?" I replied, "Yes." He smiled. "You parked in my normal spot." I blushed. "Sorry." "Don't worry, it's fine." He said with a grin. Then I choose a bookish looking girl with glasses, "Do you have a favorite manga or anime? " That question made me grin. "Yes, One Piece by Oda-sensei, but I'll read just about anything." "Cool" Was the girl's reply.

Then I noticed the drop-dead sizzling hot guy I ran into this morning was sitting next to an equally hot guy with dyed red hair in a winged skulls shirt, and yellow/green eyes had his hand up. I choose him (duh!). "Do you play any instruments and if so, how many?" This was probably more embarrassing than the first question. "Do vocal cords count?" He smiled a very Cheshire-catlike grin and said "Yes". I took a deep breath and said, "Close to ten if you count all of percussion as one." Gray-eyes gave a low whistle. "Want me to show you? I don't have any instruments with me, but I can still sing." There were excited murmurs throughout the class. I looked towards the teacher and she nodded. "But then please sit down" she said. I took a deeper breath and began to sing. The song flowed by and for a moment I felt like who I was before Drake, and finally I had reached the end and the glow was gone. The room was silent for a moment, and then they broke into applause, a standing ovation. The teacher soon had quieted down the class and we began on reviewing integrals.

About half way through class I felt something small and pointy lodge itself into my hair. I pinched it and then had a folded up note in my hands. "From Lysander" It read in spikey hand writing. I looked at Green/yellow eyes. He mimed unfolding a piece of paper. I smiled, the name suited him. The note read:

You have quite a lovely voice, and if you can play any instruments as well as you sing, I know you must be a master at it. It seems you have proven also to be rather popular, so are we still on at lunch? And the guy with the red hair and the (it seems someone with a different colored pen scribbled out "ego", then the wrote: AMAZING LOOKS ) is Castiel. He'll be dining with us today.

I looked back at Lysander and nodded. Castiel nudged him and snickered something at Lysander. Lysander nudged him back and whispered something right back, Castiel looked a bit miffed. I felt a lot happier on the inside. Now there was something to look forward to. School here may be fun despite Amber and her cronies. Hmmm, Crones; they reminded me of the three crones, always together, all seeming to share the same eye/point of view, all ugly ,albeit on the inside.


	4. Chapter 4

In History I had all three crones and not a cute guy in sight. I thought recognized someone in the front row though, but he couldn't be here. "SHELLY!" Ok, that's him. He gave me a big hug, flaunting the fact I was still an inch shorter than his 5'5. "How have you been? I've missed you ever sense you left." I stiffened. I did not expect HIM to be here. He released me and said "So I decided to move here too, to help you feel better." He was so eager I really didn't want to hurt his feelings; he was a crier too. "Hey Ken, thanks for moving here for me, but I'll be fine." I said with a bright smile towards him to say "I'm ok, see?" with body-language. "This is better, trust me." He said beaming. "Want a cookie?" "No, thanks Ken, I'm fine" was my eminent reply. I then took a seat towards the middle, close enough to see the board, far away enough from the teacher to keep from getting picked to often. I uneasily noticed the crones frenziedly passing notes, this can't be good.

When lunch finally arrived after me giving two more "Performances" one for each class I was in. I made sure to sing a different song each class, just to make sure no one had to hear the same song twice if they didn't want to. Word of me had spread rather fast, soon in the hallway I heard whispers of "A girl with the voice of an angel"

I made my way to the courtyard and waited on the stone bench for Lysander to arrive, but not before the three crones had spotted me and had zeroed in on me. Amber and her fellow crones strutted towards me, hands on hips, noses in the air. They stopped in front of me and Amber said "Everyone is talking about how well you can sing, and how pretty you are, how you sound like a rock-star." This caused me a severe case of the giggles, but I kept on my poker face and said "I would hit you now, but the sound of your head hitting the ground would kill us all." She sneered and said "look at the jealous loser. Bet she wishes she had her tem minutes of fame like Juliet, and then fade away into the background... Now that I think about it DID Juliet and her band ever take off their masks?" "No" Said the Asian girl applying lip-stick. "That just adds to their mystery doesn't it?" I said snickering. Oh if they only knew.

Then luckily, Lysander showed up with Castiel, both of them lugging what seemed to be a guitar, a drum pad, a bass, and a keyboard. Castiel grinned at the crones. "Hello ladies, please leave this toy is ours only." For some reason this made Amber blush a bit, and the crones sauntered off. Lysander and Castiel began to set up the instruments. "What's going on?" I said. "Recruiting" said Castiel with a devilish grin. They saw the look of confusion on my face, "We're in a band" Said Lysander. "A rock band" interrupted Castiel. "And we could use a female lead to sing with Lys." I raised my eyebrows. Now I was interested, this could be fun. "If you're good we'll let you join…" I felt like Castiel had a dog or younger sibling that he bribed with treats, he knew what he was doing. "Cool! Of course I'll join!" I beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

For the whole hour and a half that was for lunch, I spent about an hour singing and playing with Lys and Castiel. It was the most fun I had in a long time, Lys had a voice of satin I could get lost in and Castiel was really good at playing guitar. Soon a crowd had gathered around us and when we finished, they cheered and all rumors of the girl with the voice of an angel were confirmed.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, at the beginning of each class the teacher would ask me to go to the front of the room and say my name. Each time when they asked me questions it was always "Will you sing for us?" I obliged. The teachers found it pleasant to. Apparently what I sang was far better than the normal rapping and out-of-tune pop songs their students would normally sing if asked.

I was heading out and as I passed by the student council room, Nathaniel stuck out his head and asked if I would like to go to the library, and then to a little ice cream parlor in town that was next to the library. "As soon as I drop off my sister, I can drive you there." He said with a bit of a blush. "I rode here on my bike remember? I can just meet you there." He blushed a bit deeper. "I forgot! I'll see you in about twenty minutes then, deal?" "Deal." I shook his hand.

In the parking lot I noticed that Ken was making distressed hand-waves in front of Amber and her crones. I stomped towards them and said, "Hey Ken, what is going on?" Amber glared at me and snapped "Nothing, go mind your own business." I glared right back at her and said "I wasn't bluffing this morning. Leave Ken alone, and go be a bitch somewhere else!" She looked like she was ready to fight. She seemed to lose her temper easily. In a fluid motion I grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the asphalt. "I said leave Ken alone or this is about to get a lot worse." "FINE! Girls, we are leaving!" I let her get up and then the crones helped her glare at me as they left. How could such an attractive guy have such a bitch for a sister? I turned toward Ken. " What did they do to you?" I said softly. "Th-they took my money." He was on the verge of tears. I looked sadly at him. How could they pick on such a defenseless boy? " Do you need me to reimburse you?" I said. "Nope" said Ken." I'll be fine." I waved bye and walked away. That boy needed to grow a little tougher or he won't survive in the real world.

When I finial reached my bike, Castiel was practically molesting it. He was running his hands down the length of the body, fingers tracing the swirls I painted over a symbol I want to forget. I sneaked up behind him and poked him. He jumped a mile. Tee-hee.

"Wha!?" was his first reaction. His second was to try to grab me. I let him. Hopefully realizing it was a friend, not a cop he would calm down a bit. It took him a second to realize it was a very short girl in his arms, not Lys or anyone else who he would know would do that. He looked down at me and grinned. "Looks like I caught myself a little biker." I wiggled free. "It looks like someone has a bike fetish." I said with a grin. "Want to go riding together some time? I know a few scenic places around here." He said with pleading gray eyes. "Scenic or secluded?" He was grinning now. "Both "he said with an eyebrow wiggle. I pulled on my helmet. "Someday maybe, when the leaves are really changing perhaps I'll take you up on the offer." I said as I pulled out my keys. "Oho. Playing hard to get are we squid?" Castiel was arching his brows hilariously, it gave me the giggles. I looked at him "I've known you for a day and you're already trying to take me out on a date? Not something innocent either, I saw that gleam in your eye mister. And so what if I ride a Japanese bike? " He heard me giggling. Drat. "You're special, even for a squid." I revved up the engine, and rode towards the library.


End file.
